transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2028 Full Combat: Catechism Versus Galvatron
Cybertron Olympic Site - Stadiums Here is where the glorious central Crystal City Stadium, as well as the four auxiliary stadiums reside. The gigantic central stadium is what will most likely capture the attention and imaginations of most visitors. It is a testament to Ultra-Modern Cybertronian Construction. The tall Roman-like pillars that surround the structure show some of the Earth influence that makes it different from other Cybertronian buildings. Its thick metallic walls gleam from the light of countless stars which shine in the ever star filled sky. Brilliant light pours from the inside, out into the surrounding courtyard which includes a towering statue designed by artists from every corner of the known cosmos. The bleachers are all beautifully done with a heavy slope. During the main events the place is packed with aliens of all walks of life, though the majority are restricted to sections meant for their own kind to limit any rowdy behavior. With the roar crowd it's hard not to get swept up in the excitement. The auxiliary stadiums are notably smaller and less significant, consisting of far less places to sit, as well as a smaller combat pit itself. Room Contents: Rumble Rodimus Prime Auxiliary Stadium Floor 3 Lightspeed Fireflight Sideswipe Dead End Powerglide Bluestreak Blitzwing Mecha-Lion Olympics Combat Round Tracker Olympic Medal Count Contestants List Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1 Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2 Central Stadium Arena Floor Obvious exits: South leads to Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Galvatron has arrived. Galvatron moves majestically into the area. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Sunstreaker spins through the air as the haymaker connects with his head, and he collapses into a heap at the ground. The left arm comes loose and flies off and away from him. "Unnngh..." His body shudders as he tries to make it respond. "No..." His right fist claws at the sand. Slowly, Sunstreaker rolls over and onto his back. His face still in a look of pure rage, lubricant leaking from his mouth, Sunstreaker snarls, "Not finished... yet!" His rifle swings up, and he fires off a long burst at Scrapper's head, until the clip is empty. Again, Sunstreaker has no choice--it's either this, or be beaten, and suffer the horrible consequences! There's alot more happening now, and Lightspeed breaks his gaze on the fights, looking over to the others. Well, he just noticed them. Maybe he shouldn't spend so much time day dreaming about space. That'd probably help! Offering a wave to some of the other Autobots, Lightspeed gets up, moving over. "You'd think they'd get tired of getting whipped around. Maybe they should start with something a little easier." The Technobot muses. "I'd suggest something but I can't think of anything perfect for them." That's easy enough, of course. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Sunstreaker misses Scrapper with his electricity attack. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Bunny glances up " Man I feel bad for who ever has to fix you two after this." Ahhh yes, this is why Razorclaw sought out the Autobot Leader - unlike most of his lackluster troops, he at least has spirit, "Mmm, perhaps Rodimus, you are correct in that." his gaze drops back to watching Divebomb wreak havoc on the human as he chuckles, "Still, the pits are not so different from the jungle, survival of the fitted, obliteration of all else. A sentiment even you accept in these humble confines... you walk a thin line, see that you don't trip." From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Magnus wondered when he'd be seeing the business end of that bad boy, he was ready for it. unable to get out of the way in time, Magnus instead planted his feet and hefted a arm up, thinking to trust the thick plating as a shield much like his last bout. He should have used a better tactic. The Fire-Bot's axe cleaves cleanly through the limb, removing at just a bit below the elbow, Magnus' hefty limb crashing to the ground, hand spasming as it tried to connect with the City commander from the distance. Supressing a bark of pain, Magnus stooped down and took up his own hand, swinging the arm about in a clubbing blow before he slammed it back into place, autorepair functions holding it in place... however weakly. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Ultra Magnus misses Hot Spot with his strong arm tactics attack. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Revenant steps inside the stadium, his wings flicking ever-so-slightly as he looks between his packmate and his Pack-Leader. He is not involved in this match, but he is refereeing it (so to speak). So, he stands at the edge of the ring and folds his arms over his chestplate. Both Scourge and Sunder are ready, and he's not going to delay this duel any longer. "Begin," is all the Dead One states, nodding once to the two combatants. Stainless has arrived. Sideswipe chuckles, "He's gonna kill me." From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sunder comes into the third Auxiliary stadium, ready for his match. And his opponent is none other than his pack-Leader, Scourge. He has doubts about his chances for victory, but he fully intends to give Scourge a run for his energon. He bows respectfully at Scourge, and nods an acknowledgement to Revenant. Since it has already been understood that Sunder gets to attack first, he transforms and tries to make the first shot count. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sunder strikes Scourge with ballistic. From the Central Arena Floor, The Salamander staggers once again as the shrapnel spray falls over its form, the number of ruptures in its protective ceramic plating increases, sparks now visible from many of its lacerations. Divebomb's really worked the terran built machine over well, seems that it won't be long before it isn't capable of fighting anymore. Within the Salamander Miranda's frustration and desperation (and all other things ending in ation ) is almost oozing out of her every pore. She shouts to herself, "This isn't working!" seeming to be in the type of mood that teenagers are known oh so well for. Perhaps with a bit more maturity, she'd be able to display the qualities that the Olympics are known for. 'Sportsmanship' and 'Fairness'. But till then, she decides she's just going to vent her frustrations on the Decepticon in the ring with her. Rockets on the back of the Salamander ignite and the exo blasts up towards Divebomb, fist extended. Any grace with its weapon has been forgotten. This is just now a teenager's temper getting the best of her. From the Central Arena Floor, Exo-Suit Salamander misses Cyber-Eagle with its punch attack. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Hot Spot is successful with his strike, and having the arm removed is just perfect, one of Ultra Magnus's primary weapons in this conflict and it's laying on the floor. He says, "Sorry about that commander, but alls fair in combat such as this." as he says that though he narrowly avoids the attack from Ultra Magnus. Hot Spot sees a prime target, The stub, If he could ignite some of the flowing energon that could cause even more damage. He runs towards Ultra Magnus and draws back his arm as he attempts to punch the Stump and cause some friction. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Scrapper barely hears Bunny Girl's comments. This is a holographic fight. The lack of brains the ref has physically hurts Scrapper. He would shout at her, but he still has the Autobot scrapper to deal with. Scrapper falls into an offensive stance as Sunstreaker again goes down. That he's still up and still fighting is a marvel to him, but the Constructicon doesn't give Sunstreaker the satisfaction of telling him this. Sunstreaker /again/ rolls around, much to Scrapper's shock. The electrical burst streaks upwards past Scrapper's face. Had he not jolted back at just the right time, it might have taken his head off. Calmly setting the pistol to the maximum, the Constructicon points the weapon downwards at point blank range. "Such heroic nonsense," Scrapper mutters while standing over the wounded Autobot. He pulls the trigger. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Hot Spot strikes Ultra Magnus with Five Alarm Fire Punch. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Scrapper strikes Sunstreaker with Laser Pistol - Maximum Setting. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Sunstreaker falls to the ground unconscious. Rodimus Prime chuckles quietly. "One thing I am not, Razorclaw, is clumsy." Rumble cheers for Divebomb. "Slag that fleshbag Divebomb!". He has energon goodies today, which means that he won't be stealing them from Sunder Sideswipe winces, looking over at Bluestreak, then shaking his head, "That sucked." From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Sunstreaker... explodes. Little golden limbs and various parts go flying everywhere. Smoke lingers over his dead body for some time... and then... his damage is reset to normal, and Sunstreaker is whole again, a shocked look on his face. "What... what? WHAT!? WHAT!!!?" His expression is one of utter horror, and his left cheek twitches uncontrollably. "No way... no way!!!" From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Scourge enters the arena and pauses, receiving his share of cheers he is sure. He crosses his arms and taps a claw on them as he remains standing, nodding to Revenant as he signals to begin. There is no hatred or malice on his visage today...a step away from the usual. This isn't personal. It's simple. He must defeat his little brother to prove his superiority in the games. All business. His new super-tech powered targeting system detects the move and determines several avoiding possibilities on his HUD. He responds to none, deciding to remain...arms crossed and take the blast. It scores his armor slightly and he shakes his head. Sunder should have known better than to begin in such a manner when fighting a warrior. They take advantages of some of the disadvantages of the sweep craft mode. His wings raise and his newly recalibrated and upgraded verniers fire...liquefying some of the ground and eventually turning it to dust. From the cloud, the sweep commander isn't visible. But shortly? He is. He blasts from the dust cloud, claw reached behind him. He streaks straight at the underside of the strafing Sweepcraft. He throws it forwards and tries to impale it on the underside and toss it down towards the ground. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Scourge misses Sweepcraft with his Impale and Toss attack. Galvatron moves throughout the crowds, the translucent orange cannon once more secured upon his arm. The crowds seem to be enjoying the matchups, and he smiles thinly as he watches Scrapper take down Sunstreaker in one of the arenas. Excellent... most excellent. He approaches Rodimus and Razorclaw, pausing for a moment as he looks around to find Catechism for his full-combat matchup. "Not clumsy, no..." he comments towards Razorclaw. "Just... not very fuel efficient." He smirks, then turns towards Rodimus. "Enjoying the festivities so far, Rodimus?" Bluestreak also winces as Scrapper's last shot finally knocks Sunny offline. "Yeah, no kidding," he agrees. He sees Sunstreaker's reaction and smirks slightly, wisely rubbing at his lower face with one hand. "Looks like he knows he lost, Sideswipe." From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Bunny stands waving the Scrapper flag which she walks over and passes off to Sunstreaker " And that's that! Our winner is ...Mister Lime!" and she claps her hands and smiles. " Yay! for Mister Lime!" Catechism is in the back of the bleachers, studying a demolition textbook. It seems like it has rather more words in it than would be strictly interesting, but she seems motivated enough to chug through it. On one glance up, she spies her Lord, apparently searching for something. It does not occur to her that it might be her, but she salutes all the same. "A pity, my liege, that he does not have my expertise." the Lion replies as he bows low, "I have no doubt you are fully aware of her abilities, but do not under-estimate the Seeker's skills, her fighting spirit is commendable." From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Scrapper is feeling pretty good right around now. He calmly puts his pistol back into his subspace holster as if he always knew what the outcome was going to be. He puts on a big show about pretending to not hear Sunstreaker as his damage is healed back up. Finally, "Oh, hrm? Sorry? Oh, that's right, Sunstreaker. Sorry about that - what can I say, the power of lime green is not one to be taken lightly. Especially not by... tsk... 'gold'." Scrapper says, "Hey Arachnae?" Arachnae mumbles, "No sir, those arn't my neural cortex bombs, I don't know how they got into my desk." Pause, "What?" From the Central Arena Floor, Cyber-Eagle 's pray is now attacking, "Like a cornered rat" he muses aloud as Miranda comes on with a rush of thrusters. Swift and agile, Divebomb waits for the last moment, his keen eyes locked upon the suit, calculations running,accounting for speed, size, velocity, even the air preasure, Divebomb redies for the telling blow. Almost too fast for a thing of his size, Divebomb sweeps aside in the air like a matador, letting the Salamander pass a moment befor the beak snaps out, strong enough to rend through tanks, it now tests the sheering power of it's mouth against the Salamander's legs. From the Central Arena Floor, Divebomb strikes Exo-Suit Salamander with Beak Clamp. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sweepcraft thanks his lucky stars that his radar picked up Scourge and he was able to evade the claw in time. It was by mere microns that the talon missed, however, so close that Sunder can feel the air move under his hull where Scourge swiped-and-missed. He only plans on staying in Sweepcraft a little while longer, however. Just long enough to exploit its advantages. He circles around to get a target-lock on Scourge. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sunder strikes Scourge with disruptor. Rodimus Prime only smiles a little more broadly. "Don't confuse bad luck with inefficiency Galvatron. As both of us well know it only takes one minor mistake to turn the event the other way. I guarantee you, when you hit Rock Bottom, you won't get back up." He shrugs. "As for your expertise, it doesn't take a genius to laze around all day. Sludge does that, and at least he doesn't salivate as much." DCI Operative Symphony says, "Ooo... Neural Cortex Bombs? Can I have one?" Scrapper says, "Want to be the MSE XO?" Arachnae says, "What bombs? There are no bombs. Who was talking about bombs?" From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Sunstreaker sits up, snatching the flag. He scowls at it bitterly, then throws it into the sand. Standing up, he steps on the flag and grinds on it with his foot. "Fragging Constructicons... This ain't over, Scrapper! Just wait--this truce'll be over, then I'll kick your aft for REAL!" Being ever the good sport, Sunstreaker grumbles to himself as he stalks out of the arena. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Scourge sighs as the blast pecks away at armor. Perhaps he was going easy because this is his brother. Well, he will do so no longer. He spins around, verniers firing to throw him backwards in the night sky of the arena. He shoots backwards for several moments before levelling his hunter rifle at the approaching sweepcraft, spraying several areas of the sky with fire from his flamethrower. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Scourge strikes Sweepcraft with Hunt Rifle . Rumblin' Rumble says, "Are you sure there are no bombs? Cause they'd be awesome! We could wait for the next race, equip a couple of those Sharkticons with 'em, let them loose, see how many Autobots they frag..." Bandit has connected. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Ultra Magnus 's newly attached limb is tested, Hot Spot's fist crashing against the stump, jarring it, and almost dislodging it once more, the autorepair systems straining to hold it in place. Drawing the arm back and cocking it at his side, Maguns turns the other shoulder to Hot Spot, hiding the arm behind his bulk protectively, "You're.. doing admirably, Soldier." admitted Magnus through clenched teeth even as his other hand came around, sweeping with a closed fist back hand, trying to buy himself some more room. From Auxiliary Stadium 1, Scrapper figures he has a fair bit of time before the truce is over. "Sure thing, goldenrod. I'm not worried about you." Scrapper is, of course, but after winning the match he's riding high and feels he's earned the right to mouth off a little bit." Scrapper waves to the fans as he steps towards the combat pit's exit. The Lion's head whips around, a snarl on his muzzle, "Do not underestimate the efficiency of my systems, Rodimus, it will prove costly." he starts to prance down, intending to meet Divebomb when he emerges victorious from thrashing the human senseless. Not exactly a fair fight, but honorable none the less. Blitzwing points and laughs down at Sunstreaker in a high state of amusement. "That was great! Oh, man, good job Scrapper! You showed him what for." DCI Operative Symphony says, "I have lotsa different bombs, but Neural Cortex Bombs are -fun!-" Sunstreaker emerges from the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1. Sunstreaker has arrived. Galvatron chuckles quietly at Rodimus. "Bad luck? I'm not the one who ran out of fuel attempting an ill-advised all-or-nothing attack." He pauses as he spies Catechism, then motions for her... then points towards the arenas. The time has come. Sunstreaker stalks up the stands, looking ticked. "Fragging mutant... distracting me... cost me the match," he grumbles. Sideswipe shakes his head, "He's gonna be nerfed." A tilt of his head, a merry smirk, "Oh yeah, he's all sorts of peeved." Look at the glass, look at the stadium as Sunny stomps the flag into the ground, showing his shining good nature and boyscouthood off to the multiverse. "Maaaybe..." Watching Sunstreaker exit the arena, and he waves with a goofy grin. Yeah, he's had several of those drinks.. And he's all smiles. Or at least faking it well enough. "Maaybe I shouldn't've poked at him so much. Knocked him off his game." Scrapper emerges from the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1. Scrapper has arrived. Blitzwing turns to Rodimus, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Well, Rod, looks like they're clearing the field if you want to have at it." From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Hot Spot jumps backwards as he says, "Thank you commander." he is now totally focused on that damaged arm. Hot Spot looks over Ultra Magnus and says, "A great battle indeed." he grins behind his faceplate as he sees his target more damaged then he is at this moment. Hot Spot jumps to one side and attempts to kick the arm and once more freeing it to the floor. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sweepcraft is no longer going to take it easy, either. If he is to win, he has to play for keeps. The fire-blast hurts, but he starts going into Huntlust and the relatively minor pain is relegated to secondary importance. Now it's time to do some barbecuing of his own. Plasma style. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Hot Spot misses Ultra Magnus with its Thrust Kick attack. = 2028 Olympics Message: 37/11 Posted Author Razorclaw v. Catechism Wed Jul 11 Razorclaw ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Razorclaw defeats Catechism in the Heavy-weight Gladiatorial Combat bracket, via Knockout. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sunder strikes Scourge with Plasma. Scrapper jogs on out of the combat pit, still waving to people. "Thanks, Blitzwing!" he calls out. Now he /really/ doesn't feel bad about losing to him in gladiatorial combat. The Constructicon just needs to see who else he's going to have to worry about... Emily Briar emerges from the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1. Emily Briar has arrived. From the Central Arena Floor, Like Divebomb's claws before, his beak seems to have just as much success in rendering through the protective armor of the Salamander. Metal screeches as new tears are created, and circuits fracture and become inoperable. The girl within the exo-suit turns her eyes to look at her damage monitor, reading '85 percent Damage'. If this wasn't all hologram based, she would be in for a long night of repairs. But being hologram based still doesn't help wash the bitter taste of defeat out of her mouth. Not even mountain dew can do that. The Salamander swings about in the air as the birdy works on it like an oversized bird feeder, an exo-sized pistol appearing in its hand from a hip compartment. Yes, this is a classic human attack. The powerful plasma rifle on the Salamander's back is forgotten and Miranda is just attempting to shoot the bird with a glock. Bluestreak shrugs. "Maybe," he agrees, tilting his head slightly as he sees Sunstreaker storm out of the arena. "Oh yeah. He's definitely ticked off." Rodimus Prime shakes his head slowly. "No, but you slipped out of a throw that would've made things much, much more difficult for you. I went for broke and came up short, but at least I have the ball bearings to take that kind of risk." As Blitzwing addresses him, Rodimus nods. "Excuse me, Emperor. One of your troopers seems entirely too eager to be humbled." He actually pats Galvatron on the shoulder as he makes his way to the pit. "I'll bring you back a forearm." From the Central Arena Floor, Exo-Suit Salamander strikes Cyber-Eagle with pistol. Scrapper says, "Arachnae? Did you get that last transmission?" Arachnae says, "About the bombs? Yeah. NO cortex bombs in my desk. Gotcha." From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Scourge chuckles a bit as he is being too careless. No words have yet to be exchanged. And nor will they. He was underestimating Sunder. Making the false assumption that he would just let Scourge win. He realizes how foolish that was now...spinning end over end from the blast. He does smirk in appreciation as Sunder is taking advantage of that. Good hunter instincts. Ones he's going to have to counter if he's going to make his brother earn any victories. He streaks straight at Sunder yet again, this time his claws glowing. He throws them out trying to impale his brother on the sparking energy and throw him straight down at the ground at maximum velocity. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Scourge strikes Sweepcraft with Charged Claw Thrown Piledriver. Catechism rises from the bleachers and takes the steps down, quiet and solemn. Once she's in polite conversation range, she says, "As you wish, my Lord." Then, she looks to the arena. Don't think of this as an inevitable beatdown! Think of it as a unique opportunity she will likely never have a chance to experience again. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Magnus pivots back, upper body rotating around to drew the arm just out of Hot Spot's leg range, that battered limb lifting up, hand forming a fist as the City Commander set his feet, and sought to punish Hot Spot to be so single minded in his interests, the arm was not so bad off that it could not still be used, He showed the Protectobot this now, driving it towards his opponent's midsection in a punch that had much of his weight and strength behind it. DCI Operative Symphony mutters, "I'm going to have to investigate I think..." From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Ultra Magnus strikes Hot Spot with Hard Puncher. Scrapper says, "No no, not the bombs - wait what, bombs? No no, not the bombs." Sunstreaker grumbles as he stalks off to find a vendor and get a refreshing drink or two. If he tries dealing with Sideswipe right now, he'll probably just explode. Scrapper says, "Do you want to be the MSE XO?" Galvatron chuckles. "We'll see, Rodimus. Perhaps if Magnus has... pulled himself back together again, you both can see how I rate with Scourge in the tag-team match." He smirks. "Now... to see how well one of my own fares against me in the first round of full-combat." He lifts up, heading towards one of the auxiliary arenas to meet Catechism and see who will come out on top. Arachnae says, "I don't even *have* a desk for these non-existent bombs to be in... Got nerfed in an assault so nothing to look for." Galvatron says, "Arachnae, I believe that's referred to as 'evading the question'." From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Hot Spot flies backwards, he laughs as he thinks he's spent more time in the air in this fight then he has on his feet. He still has his axe in his hand as he looks down and sees the large hole now in his chest plate, "Good Strike." he laughs as he walks towards Ultra Magnus this time, his left leg crumpled underneath him as he fell. Hot Spot gets in close and swings his axe as he tries to smash Ultra Magnus with the hilt of his axe. Blitzwing vaults over the railing and drops into one of the empty side-arenas to prepare for his match with Rodimus. Blitzwing has left. Blitzwing enters the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1. From Auxiliary Stadium 2, Hot Spot misses Ultra Magnus with its Axe Face Check attack. Rodimus Prime has left. Rodimus Prime enters the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sweepcraft yelps in pain as the energized claws tear into his hull and force him down. He knew this was going to be a tough match, and the events were starting to unfold to bear this out. Now that his Sweepcraft form is starting to become a hindrance--since he cannot use his claws in that form--he transforms, and strikes out at Scourge with his talons, once he rights himself. From Auxiliary Stadium 3, Sunder strikes Scourge with slash. Galvatron has left. Galvatron enters the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 4. From Auxiliary Stadium 4, Galvatron moves majestically into the area. DCI Operative Symphony says, "Awww... c'mon, you've gotta have Neural Cortex Bombs, otherwise you wouldnta denied it! Where are they!? I want one!" You enter the Auxiliary Stadium Floor 4. Auxiliary Stadium Floor 4 The interior of the gladiatorial pit has not been designed for any aesthetic appeal, only aiming at pure functionality. The ground is comprised of a dirt/sand mix, allowing for both good grip and impact absorption should one find oneself hitting it hard. The pit is a ring design, encompassing a diameter of one hundred meters. Several entrances dot the walls, and large view holes are arranged every few feet. Thing Contents: Galvatron Arachnae says, "Neural cortex bombs are illigal, Symphony. If any *were* in existance, they would be inoperable and simply present as examples of what not to do. What am I avoiding, my lord?" DCI Operative Symphony says, "Um... yeah, and?" Scrapper says, "Hey Arachnae?" Arachnae says, "Yes, Scrapper?" Scrapper says, "Want to be the MSE XO?" Arachnae says, "...." Arachnae says, "You *are* being persistent..." Razorclaw says, "You haven't said no." Arachnae says, "Want is such a perfidious term." Scrapper goes for the argument that nobody can resist. "C'mon." Arachnae sighs.. "If I must. But I refuse to do your inventory allotments... again." Galvatron floats in majestically, alighting on the arena floor and turning around, waiting for Catechism to arrive as well. He knows that he's likely the heavy favorite here, but he's not intending to trash Catechism. Instead, he intends to use this match as a way to gauge Catechism's effectiveness as a warrior. Razorclaw chuckles under his breath, "Sucker." Scrapper says, "It's up to you. If you have other stuff that needs doing, by all means. I can probably rope someone else into doing it." Arachnae says, "If I have other stuff, like... nevermind, a conversation best kept between you and I and not the empire. How was your match, oh green and evidently in charge one?" Scrapper says, "Oh I kicked his aft." Arachnae says, "YES! Now more fuel to add to the fire.. You and me, kicking aft together.. Such amusing times." Razorclaw says, "Oh dear." Scrapper says, "It was close, but ultimately he couldn't stand up to the power of the green." Arachnae says, "Green is a mighty power. Very awe inspiring. And useful." DCI Operative Symphony says, "Yeah, in induces nausea." Scrapper says, "Cram it, Symphony! You're just jealous." Arachnae says, "However.. and no offense, Scrapper dear, being a secondary color and all, it doesn't match quite to the allure of blue." Scrapper tsks. "You just can't trust some people's sense of fashion." DCI Operative Symphony chuckles dryly, "Ahh Scrapper, calm yourself my friend, I jest." her tone seems merry - which might be a concern to those whom know her seeing how she usually is. Catechism strides into the arena, almost marching. Her bearing is martial and more than a little resigned. Face unmoving as a stone, she addresses her Emperor, "I, who am about to die, salute you, my Emperor." She snaps off a formal military salutes, with enough precision that even Hook might be happy. Then, she jinks to the left, and with more life to her voice, she adds, "But I'm not going down without a fight." As she's moving, she snaps off an arm gun shot. You strike Galvatron with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . Arachnae says, "Color is color. Doesn't matter what color I am, I am not limited to recognition patterns by hues and shades. Besides, when Fusillade has the time, I think I'd like something a little more... or less plain." Mike T. TV is lowered into place by a set of winches. What an odd little transformer. What looks like a TV with arms and legs and the face on the screen appears and pulls a microphone from subspace. With a loud announcer voice he says, "YES FRIENDS! Mike the TV here and boy, do I have a match for you! The head lord of the board, the decepticon of decepticons...AND a 'close' personal friend of mine. LOOOOOOORD GAAAAAALVATRON!" He waits for the dramatic applause before continuing, "And his opponent. The femme of seekers. The sultan of all that is sleek and sexy...CAAATECHISM!" DCI Operative Symphony says, "OOoo... you're gonna get decorated? Can I help?" Scrapper says, "Fair enough." Singe says, "Awww...nothing as flashy as my paintjob, o dear sister?" Fusillade says, "Your paintjob is a garish, farcical abortion of a voyage into the gauche." Razorclaw says, "Finish the meatbag off already Divebomb!" Arachnae says, "Nice use of the language, Fusillade." Fusillade says, "I... I don't know where that came from! I blame Magma's signatures in my cache." Magma barks indignantly, "Oh sure, blame me will you..." his voice is shrill and the sound of wind seems to be whipping behind him. Fusillade says, "Speaking of which, he has a pretty kickin' scheme." Fusillade says, "Whoa, where are you, Magma?" Magma says, "Um... the himalayas?" Fusillade says, "Whyyyyy?" Magma mumbles something that can't quite be heard. Redshirt Catechism says, "Not going to watch me fight our Lord and Master, Magma?" Magma mumbles again, "Um... I'm watching the relay feed?" Galvatron nods slightly, assuming a ready stance as Catechism salutes, then suddenly jukes to his right, firing at him and scoring the first strike. Mike the TV's introduction is ignored as he watches his opponent move. Then, grinning, he takes to the air, verniers firing to keep him maneuvering around. "I would be sorely disappointed, Catechism, if you were to not put up a fight." He takes aim with his cannon, then fires... a fairly weak shot for him, admittedly. Still gauging Catechism's ability before taking the initiative. Galvatron strikes you with Disruptor for 9 points of damage. Redshirt Catechism says, "I bet the bleachers are more comfortable!" Magma exhales, "But the view here is unmatched..." Redshirt Catechism says, "We could get Scrapper to put in a mountain." Magma says, "Artificial constructs? useless." Fusillade says, "I'm an artificial construct." Fusillade sneefs! Catechism is distracted by chattering to her gestaltmates on the radio and takes a hit. Slaggit, she needs to knuckle down. Cheerily, Catechism replies, "My only hope is that you're not too bored." Hmm, bored. She could get a drill! But other things bore through armour, too. Things like... acid. The rounds click in and off they go. Magma says, "No, you're a Cybertronian." Galvatron evades your Acid Strike attack. Redshirt Catechism says, "And I thought that you were one hundred percent natural Lancer! The canards are fake?" Magma says, "She's been silicone enhanced." Redshirt Catechism says, "But they feel so real." Magma says, "Heartbreaking, isn't it?" Redshirt Catechism says, "The only one doing any breaking around here is my esteemed opponent. Oof." Mike T. TV calls out the action, "And it's a left...a right...another right! Oh the humanity! Yes folks, this is Mike the TV bringing you live action of the battle of the century...until the next one! It's a touch and go fight folks but Galvatron is hanging on against this whiley femme seeker! The suspense is killing me!" Razorclaw says, "I'm disheartened that it has taken Divebomb this long to deal with such an inferior opponent." Magma comments, helpfully, "Mind the Cannon." Blitzwing says, "I'm keepin' an eye on it." Redshirt Catechism says, "Oh yes, I certainly do mind the cannon!" Galvatron laughs quietly to himself as Catechism comes in for her second attack... not at her, but at the radio chatter over the Decepticon broadband. The acid comes out, but he's quite ready for it -- seems he's knowledgeable enough about his troops to know how they fight. Even as his verniers fire him sideways, his cannon charges again, firing a more powerful shot this time -- a jolt of chemically-produced electricity, arcing out towards his opponent. Galvatron strikes you with Direct-Current Electrical Laser for 16 points of damage. Ah, but does Galvatron know why Catechism uses acid? Does he know how she became one of her fears by having such a weapon? It doesn't matter. It didn't connect. Galvatron's next shot knocks her flat on her back, and it sears into every circuit that she has. Razorclaw's worst didn't hurt as badly as this. The Seeker hauls herself up to her knees, smoke wafting over her frame and black crack marks crisscrossing her body. "They say... they say lightning never strikes twice," and she flicks out her whip. You strike Galvatron with Electrified Whip. Mike T. TV flinches, then looks at one of the cute femme midgets standing nearby, "Babe...get me an energon smoothie..." She winks and sways off as he grabs his mic again. "Oooh, and Catechism really shows that she's got some bite to her bark as she pulls a whip and...well...whips Galvatron! The ultimate question...does he like it? Inquiring minds want to know!" The whip does catch around Galvatron, wrapping around his cannon arm and sending a bit of a jolt through his systems. He smirks, however, and suddenly jerks the whip hard to try and pull Catechism towards him. At the same time, his verniers fire, bringing him closer to his opponent. The beam saber emitter on his left arm rises up, the energy-blade forming, and he takes a solid swing at Catechism, hoping to catch her off-guard. Galvatron strikes you with Beam Saber < Low > for 11 points of damage. Catechism knew that this was coming. Razorclaw used a very similar move against her. She just doesn't have the traction to overcome Galvatron's pull or the finesse to extricate her whip. There's a nasty gouge left in her side. Biting her lip, she tries to make good use of the close range and flicks out her claws more like ginsu knives, really, and too large for her fingers. That done, she slashes at Galvatron. Galvatron evades your Talon Slash attack. Galvatron spins around, extricating himself from the whip's hold in the process, and parries the claws with his beam saber. "You have fared better than I expected, Catechism," he murmurs. Then he spins around, his leg coming up in a roundhouse kick to catch the side of Catechism's head. Galvatron strikes you with Kick for 10 points of damage. Razorclaw says, "I'm embarrassed to be in the same faction as you Blitzwing." Astrotrain says, "Wha...!? Blitz, you jerk! You got your tail kicked by Rodimus and I didn't even get to see it all!?" Razorclaw says, "It was virtually inevitable, Rodimus leads for a reason... however... that was probably the shortest match I've seen in some time." Rumblin' Rumble says, "I reckon we should get a Gestalt to fight Rodimus and see who wins, I wanna watch him get slagged again!" Astrotrain says, "Pfah, Rodimus!" Redshirt Catechism says, "I volunteer Vindicator." Blitzwing says, "I didn't wanna draw it out. He's Rodimus frickin' Prime, c'mon, people." Astrotrain says, "I cooked up a new brew that'd make him look like nothin! At the time if I hadn't been dru...uh...otherwise occupied, I'd have signed up. Just so I could drink this stuff and totally slag him with my overpowered awesomeness!" Catechism's noggin is dented in from either side. She mutters, "But sir, my head is for hitting things!" Catechism tries to get some range and puts her thrusters into burn to increase the separation. Then, she casts a wave of destructive magnetism at her leader. Galvatron evades your Magnetic Mayhem attack. Blitzwing says, "After he hit me a couple times I just couldn't touch him, he's too fast. That guy never misses! I would've needed a lot of luck in the opening to hurt him enough to have a chance." Astrotrain says, "I'm tellin ya, this stuff'll put so much energy in ya your laser barrels will melt from the potency. I'd totally blow Rodimus apart in one shot." Rumblin' Rumble says, "You should use that stuff as a weapon Astrotrain, see if you can't get Rodimus over-energised in the middle of a fight!" Fusillade practically purrs at Catechism. "A decent proposition, one I would have advanced, fairly or not, before your current bout. However, Blitzwing has the right idea." Fusillade says, "Operations, since the truce pretty much rules out us performing raids, I'm giving you a homework assignment. You guys have already had two recent wargame exercises, so I won't bore you with more of those. For now." Mike T. TV flinches and says, "Yes folks...this is a fantastic knuckle bashing fight! From somewhere unknown to even my keen optics, Catechism unleashes a wave of magnetism! It's very pretty!" He finally gets the drink and is just about to have a sip when...ZZZZZZIP!...it flies out of his hand and nails the wall. It's magantized! He says, "Firk ding blast slaggin...WHO GAVE ME A METAL CUP!?" Fusillade says, "Instead, what I want you to do, for those of you pitted against Autobots, to analyze any disadvantages you may find -- in both your own abilities and theirs. Report on it to at least one other member of Military Operations, afterward. Or on here. I want the lot of you to learn by getting your mits on the Autobots." Astrotrain says, "Usin as a weapon? Pfah, Rumble this stuff'll turn ya -into- a potent weapon!" Astrotrain says, "I'll show ya." Razorclaw says, "Wise words, Lieutenant Commander. Though I wonder how many of our troops have the capacity to learn." Blitzwing says, "I should've packed my missile warheads with Train's strange brew! That might've been the edge I needed. Ah well." Fusillade says, "For those not in matches for medal contention? I want you to participate at least once in an exhibit match against another Autobot. Do the same -- analyze and report." Fusillade says, "I have something larger brewing, but I won't divulge just quite yet. Let's just say, after this, the Autobots are going to bust their gaskets at the thought of engaging us during future battles." Razorclaw says, "Don't they already?" Fusillade says, "Not as much as I would like." Galvatron can't help but grin as Catechism comes again, opening up with virtually everything she can to try and take down the Decepticon leader. He waits for a moment, then charges forward on his verniers, beam saber still ignited as he takes a more measured swing at Catechism's chest. This had been an interesting exercise, but it was time for it to wind down and end. Galvatron strikes you with Beam Saber < Medium > for 17 points of damage. Mike T. TV grumbles as his drink slides down the wall, but the cup loses it's charge quick enough and clatters to the floor below. "Well, this is just great....how am I...what? I'm back?!" He looks at the hovering camera in front of him, "Hello TV viewers and those out in the crowd! Back again to the fight! Galvatron just did something...but whatever it was, it was sure to hurt Catechism! But Catechism is still hanging on! The crowd is chanting! I can hear them now!":cannot hit Galvatron. Why can't she hit Galvatron? She can snipe from five miles away. He's standing right there! Very deeply frustrated, Catechism dives right at him, a snarl marring her face. At the last moment, she flips, trying to smack a foot into his face. Catechism cannot hit Galvatron. Why can't she hit Galvatron? She can snipe from five miles away. He's standing right there! Very deeply frustrated, Catechism dives right at him, a snarl marring her face. At the last moment, she flips, trying to smack a foot into his face. You strike Galvatron with Flip Kick. Fusillade pauses. "Commendable example, Astrotrain, it matches Blitzwing's intiative well." Astrotrain says, "It's all in the bag, Fusillade. You just wait and see." Astrotrain says, "I'm gonna make a fortune on this stuff." Fusillade says, "Well, don't forget the watch, learn, report aspect of the match." Astrotrain says, "Hah, the only thing you're gonna watch and learn is when I totally blow away my opponent." Fusillade says, "That wasn't a suggestion, Astrotrain." Astrotrain says, "Course it wasn't a suggestion. It's an inevitability that I'm gonna win!" Galvatron actually moves back slightly from the unofficial 'boot to the head', and eyes Catechism. She's angry and frustrated... and apparently it's enough to actually get her to land a blow. Frowning, he suddenly reaches out with his right arm, delivering his own version of the 'boot to the head'... except this is more a pimp-slap than anything else. Who knows, it might make Catechism even more angry and take more risks. Galvatron strikes you with B*tchslap for 10 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Fusillade says, "You will make a smeltin' report on it once it's done." Astrotrain says, "Shyeah. "I came, I saw, I kicked aft! Next!"" Mike T. TV calls out, "And Galvatron slaps her around! Wow...that's...kind of boring actually. BUT, he is Galvtorn, the lord of the board! Who can argue with that move?!" Catechism is now both furious and terrified. She's not sure whether to run screaming or charge Galvatron with a rebel yell. Then Mike makes a comment about the match being boring. Drawing her wee little knife, she says something lowly that just might be, "You don't need that hand." Unicron saw fit to give him two! Then, she puts all her fury into throwing the blade at Galvatron's hand. To put it simply, Catechism tries to shiv him. Galvatron evades your Shank to the Wrist attack. Galvatron's optics narrow as Catechism comes charging in, muttering something -- he didn't quite hear, with all the crowd cheering and all. As the arm comes in, his own movements suddenly kick in, and he brings his right arm up to parry the incoming blade. "As I have said, you have done well... but all good things must come to an end." His left arm comes across, then swings back hard to deliver a punishing backhand to send Catechism flying backwards. Galvatron strikes you with Backhand for 13 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Astrotrain says, "Yeah that's right, you Autoscrap!" Astrotrain says, "I'll stomp the best ya got." Scrapper says, "How many have stepped up to your challenge so far, Astrotrain?" Ultra Magnus says, "Astrotrain, in the intrest of the games and keeping you're vocal output out of the audio receptors of any nearby unwilling victem.. I accept." Astrotrain says, "Hah, not a one yet. Bunch of robo-chickens if you ask m..." Decepticon Message: 2/26 Posted Author Operations and Olympics Thu Jul 12 Fusillade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Fusillade appears, standing with hands crossed in front of her, trying her best to keep a straight face as floating, iridescent aliens hover about her helmet, trilling as they festoon beads and leis over her horns. She certainly appears to be gamely going through with filling Shockwave's sizable shoes for the duration of the Olympics. At least her mug's prettier.* Operations, since the truce pretty much rules out us performing raids, I'm giving you a homework assignment. You guys have already had two recent wargame exercises, so I won't bore you with more of those. For now. Instead, what I want you to do, for those of you pitted against Autobots, to analyze any disadvantages you may find -- in both your own abilities and theirs. Report on it to at least one other member of Military Operations, afterward. Or on here. I want the lot of you to learn by getting your mitts on the Autobots. For those not in matches for medal contention? I want you to participate at least once in an exhibit match against another Autobot. Do the same -- analyze and report. Other divisions are invited and encouraged to follow suit as well. I have something larger brewing, but I won't divulge just quite yet. Let's just say, after this, the Autobots are going to bust their gaskets at the thought of engaging us in future battles. Fusillade, out. *she grins, flash and panache, before she, and her odd headgear, disappear. End transmission.* Astrotrain says, "Magnus? Ultra -magnus-? I said I wanted the toughest, not the second rate imitators!" Scrapper hrms and has to shut up due to Magnus. Magnus is scary! Galvatron says, "I hope you can pull yourself together for it, Magnus. You haven't seemed to fare too well thus far, from what little I've witnessed." Ultra Magnus says, "Is it that.. or are you just Cyber-Chicken?" Astrotrain says, "Oh you...ooooh. Fine. FINE! Since ya want it that way, I was gonna be all nice, but I'll tell ya what." Ultra Magnus says, "I am currently two and oh in the Olympics, Galvatron.. save for a shoulder mishap.." Astrotrain says, "I'm gonna use -you- to warm up on before I kick Rodimus' aft across the arena. Then Grimlock, then any other freak they can pull up forme!" Perceptor says, "Well damn. Makes my post look dumb, now." Astrotrain says, "Get in line, poindexter!" Astrotrain says, "You'll get yer turn!" Astrotrain says, "Once you get a load of my all new firepower, yer gonna be cryin fer mercy!" Scourge says, "Pray you do not meet me in the games, Autobot Magnus." Perceptor says, "If Magnus leaves enough of you to interest me. I might study the remains, though - call it microneurology." Catechism is smacked down. She lies there for a while. Catechism can almost hear the countdown to count her out. The numbers sound soothing. But she gets to her feet, twisted metal protesting and whining piteously, and she grits out, "I'm not dead yet. So hit me again." With those words, she tries to tackle Galvatron. Galvatron evades your Clothes-Line attack. Ultra Magnus says, "I am waiting for our next match Scourge." Blitzwing says, "I wish 'Tane would get off of his fourth point of contact and come out here, we three could have an awesome exhibition match against... whoever." Scourge says, "As am I. Magnus. Pity it's not for real. I tend to take them much more seriously then. Scourge says, "By the way, your buddy's girlfriends energon pump? It looks beautiful on my wall. Scrapper says, "Would you like a mug made out of it, sir?" Blitzwing says, "I wish 'Tane would get off of his fourth point of contact and come out here, we three could have an awesome exhibition match against... whoever." She's got ball bearings -- Galvatron will give Catechism that much. "Then it ends now," he intones, even as he spins to the left, bringing up his right arm. The translucent orange cannon glows with pent-up energy, and hell is unleashed. Not the kind of hell that disintegrates Starscream -- that would be overkill. But it's the kind of decisiveness that ends battles. KRAK-THOOM! Scrapper says, "It must be a little disappointing for you to know the Autobot triplechangers are, on a whole, fairly lame." Galvatron strikes you with Fusion Cannon for 31 points of damage. Catechism falls to the ground unconscious. Mike T. TV calls out, "HOLY COW! What a fight folks, and Catechism is taken down by the head hancho and my close personal friend, Gaaaaalvatron! Catechism, the sly sexy seeker we all know and love fought valiantly, but in the end, Galvatron wins! Folks, let's give Catechism a round of applause! We have some great parting gif...what? No parting gifts?! That's a load of *bleep bleep bleep*..and your mother does too!" He storms out of the arena and up the steps to be lost in the crowd. Scourge says, "Is the pump large enought to make a mug, Scrapper? If so, I almost demand it. Scrapper says, "I haven't seen it yet, but generally you get more room to play with once you've scooped out the insides." Scourge says, "Well...clearly. = 2028 Olympics Message: 37/20 Posted Author Galvatron VS Catechism Thu Jul 12 Michael Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In the full combat round of Galvatron vs Catechism, Galvatron wins. The world evapourates as her sensors burn away, and for a short while until the holo resets, Catechism is no more.